Sakura Kinomoto
Summary Sakura Kinomoto (木之本 さくら, Kinomoto Sakura) is a fictional character, the heroine, and the main protagonist of CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura is an extremely energetic, cute, beautiful, sweet, cheerful and a very kind character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner, a trait she inherited from her father. 1 Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right." (「絶対大丈夫だよ。」 "Zettai daijōbu da yo."), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. Her catchphrase is "Hoe!" (usually stretched), which is used whenever she is shocked or scared even the slightest. Powers and Stats Tiering: 9-A. High 3-A 'via The Labyrinth, The Spiral & The Maze | 2-A Origin: Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP. Age: 10 (Clow Card Arc), 13 (Clear Card Arc) Powers and Abilities: SSuper Human characteristics, Time-Stop (The Time), Archery (The Arrow), Transmutation (The Big and The Little), Water Manipulation (The Watery, The Wave and The Bubbles), Mental Manipulation (The Change), Weather Manipulation (With The Cloud, The Wood, The Rain, The Snow) Creation (The Create), Spacial Manipulation (The Dark and The Light) Magic Isolation (The Dark), Time Manipulation (The Time, The Return, The Light and The Dark) Instant Death, Reality Manipulation (The Erase) Terrakinesis (With The Earthy) Dream Manipulation (The Dream) Probability Manipulation (The Hope Can create a posibility were the hope of those who were and those who will shall prevail.The Shot) Flotation (The Float) Martial Arts (The Fight) Pyrokinesis (The Firey), Flight (The Fly), Ice Manipulation (The Frezze) Light Manipulation (The Glow), Illusions (The Illusion) Mind Reading (The Libra Can predict if someone is lying), Can put opponents to sleep (with The Sleep) Magical Limitation (The Little), Sealing (withThe Lock and Sakura´s Wand, which turns conceptual beings into cards), Mist Creation (The Mist) Teleportation (The Move), Sand Manipulation (The Sand), Darkness Manipulation (The Shadow), Inmortality (2,6 and 7), The Shot can only be destroyed conceptually), Stealth (The Silent), Maze Creation ( The Maze) Luring (The Song), Superhuman vision (The Through), Electrokinesis (The Thunder), Duplication (The Twin), Sound Manipulation (The Voice allows her to steal the opponent's voice), Wind Manipulation (The Windy ) | Resistance to Reality Manipulation (Resisted the effects of Mirage on a Universal Scate) Wind Manipulation (The Gale ), Sealing (The Siege , it can also be made transparent, change size, its material and can trap opponents on command), Water Manipulation (The Aqua ), Reality Manipulation (The Mirage ), Weather Manipulation (The Hail), Space-Time Manipualtion (The Labyrinth ), Life Manipulation (Can bring innanimate objects to life withThe Appear ), Martial Arts (The Struggle ), Fire Manipulation (The Blaze ), Able to create Earthquakes (With The Swing ), Motion Manipulation (The Reversal ) Attack Reflection ( The Reflect ), Can put opponents to sleep (with The Snooze ), Sealing (With The Spiral , an Her Rod, which can turn conceptual beings into cards.), Invisibility (The Lucid , temporaly), Flight ( The Flight ), Gravity Manipulation (Gravitation has the ability to gravitate or strongly pull its target towards or away from a selected surface such as a wall, object or person ), Time Projection (It's secondary ability allows it to view and record past events that took place in a particular location. ) Attack Potency: Room Level (Can turn an entire room to dust as a side effect of releasing her power). High Universe Level via The Maze, The Spiral and Labyrinth (The Maze allows Sakura to create an endless and everchanging pocket dimension, of which she can control. The Labyrithn and Spiral lets Sakura create and manipulate a realm of infinite size) | Multiverse Level+ (Defeated Clow Reed and become the Supreme Magician, the same entity who created the entire multiverse and has a power source that can restore the Infinite Multiverse) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Can dodge and react to light-based attacks and dodged lightning point blank) | Immeasurable (Was able to surpass Space-Time and reach a level of existence beyond it. On par with The Nothing who predates Space and Time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Exists beyond basic Space and Time) Striking Strength: Room Level (Can vapourize entire rooms and floors) | Multiversal+ (On par with The Nothing and Fei Wong Clow who both are capable of ending the entire Multiverse) Durability: Human Level | Multiverse Level+ (Tanked several hits from Clow Reed and Fei-Wong Clow, both of which can affect the entire multiverse of infinite size) Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Standard Meele Range. Kilometers (several) with Magic | Multiversal+ (Has the abilities of Clow Reed, who created the multiverse) Standard Equipment: The Sakura and Crystal Cards. Intelligence: Average (A 10-year old school girl) | Genius (Has all the knowledge of Clow Reed) Weaknesses: '''Naive, Human Illnesses '''Versions : The Maze, Labyrinth ' | ' The Hope and The Nothing Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'The Clow Cards' *The Cards were created by the half-English, half-Chinese sorcerer named Clow Reed. They are the result of the combination of Eastern and Western magics and formed the basis for a new kind of magic unlike any other seen so far. *The cards can only be controlled under your command if you become its owner. In order for it to be yours, you must sign your name. Otherwise, they can run loose again. The card will go to whoever binds its power, meaning the one who defeated it. Extra Info: Card Set: Clow Arc/Sakura Arc | Clear Card Respect Threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:CLAMP Category:Character Profiles Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2